VERSUS: Generation Miracle
by Naya Aditya
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE/Empat sekolah besar bertarung. Memperebutkan predikat sekolah terbaik di Negeri HI. Di setiap sekolah memiliki generation miracle yang identitasnya tak diketahui. Generation Miracle adalah orang pilihan yang menerima pecahan meteor big bang. Konflik/cinta/kekompakan di uji.RnR/
1. Chapter 1

Suara bayi menangis menjadi pertanda proses kelahiran yang dilakukan Mrs. Mebuki telah berjalan dengan sukses. Lantunan suara tersebut menjadi sumber kebahagian bagi pihak keluarga yang saat ini tengah menunggu di depan pintu ruang tunggu operasi karena harus melalui proses persalinan caesar.

Mr. Haruno dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu masuk oleh sang dokter untuk melihat sang buah hati dan istri tercinta.

"Selamat anak anda berjenis kelamin perempuan dan wajahnya cantik sekali sama seperti istri anda," ujar dokter ber-name tag Patricia Carollete―dengan menggunakan bahasa jepang yang terlalu formal.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda dokter Patricia," ucap Haruno Kizashi sambil berojigi dan menyalami dokter tersebut.

"Sama-sama. Saya pamit undur diri," kata dokter tersebut sopan dan meninggalkan Kizashi untuk lebih leluasa berada di dalam ruangan.

Kizashi berjalan kearah istrinya yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang setelah tadi baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang rawat pasien.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut kepada sang suami.

"_Anata,_ kita sekarang sudah punya anak," ucap Mebuki dengan suara yang menahan tangis.

"Iya, sayang. Bahkan putri kita sangat cantik. Lihat rambutnya berwarna pink sama seperti pipinya yang kemerahan." Kizashi meletakan putrinya di samping sang istri di atas ranjang.

"Kau benar Kizashi_-kun_. Kau akan memberinya nama apa?" Mebuki mengelus-elus tangan mungil putri kecilnya. Kentara sekali kalau dia begitu bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau _'sakura'_?" Lelaki berusia tiga puluhan tersebut memasang pose berpikir.

"Ya, Haruno Sakura. Putri kecil kita pasti akan menjadi musim semi yang indah jika ia sudah dewasa nanti." Dalam hati Kizashi menyetujui apa yang diucapkan istrinya. Kelak Putrinya akan menjadi sumber kebahagian bagi keluarga Haruno mengingat _Clan Haruno_ belum memiliki cucu perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ****© Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keutungan materi apa pun**

**Story ****© Nuria agazta/ Naya Aditia**

**Pairing: SasuSaku **

**Warning: ****AU, OOC (little bit..), Abal dan aneh, Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak masuk di akal, diksi jelek, MINIM DESKRIP OVER DIALOG, alur cepat.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 years later...**

"Saku_-chan_ jangan bermain kejar-kejaran di jalan raya itu berbaha―" Belum sempat Mebuki meyempurnakan ucapannya hal yang ditakutinya terjadi.

**BRUKKKK...DRAKKK...**

Sebuah mobil pengantar susu baru saja melintas dan kecelakaan tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Mebuki terdiam. Seakan tersadar dari sengatan petir seratus ribu volt, Mebuki berteriak histeris melihat putrinya tergeletak di tanah aspal dengan darah bercucuran. Bau anyir darah tak dihiraukannya ia tetap memeluk tubuh ringkih nan kecil anaknya sambil menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genap tujuh hari sudah Haruno Sakura―putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki ini koma di rumah sakit. Bahkan sang Nenek― Haruno Julia ikut terbaring di rumah sakit akibat serangan jantung begitu mendengar kabar cucu perempuan tersayang mengalami kecelakaan dan kritis di rumah sakit. Nenek sakura yang pada saat itu sedang bertolak ke _Costa Rica_ terpaksa harus dirawat di rumah sakit yang ada di sana.

Seperti bunga yang tidak disiram dan berakhir layu, keluarga Haruno saat ini dirundung duka mendalam. Haruno Julia dinyatakan meninggal dunia saat pihak rumah sakit _United Costa Rica _menghubungi pihak keluarga Haruno di Jepang. Jenazah nenek Sakura tersebut akan di kremasi dan di kuburkan di tanah kelahiran yaitu _Suna City_.

Spanduk bela sungkawa, dan karangan bunga besar memenuhi rumah besar keluarga haruno. Orang-orang berduka atas meninggalnya Haruno Julia― _Buisness Independent Women_―di kawasan Negeri HI tersebut. Bahkan ia pernah menyandang penghargaan dari _majalah People_ sebagai salah seorang wanita yang berpengaruh di dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Mebuki tetap setia menemani sang anak yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pesakitan rumah sakit. Ia miris melihat putrinya yang setiap hari harus dipasangi selang infus dan alat-alat bantu detak jantung. Setiap hari ia berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ agar anaknya diberikan kesembuhan dan bisa ceria kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnnya. Mebuki sendiri bergantian dengan Kizashi dalam menjaga Sakura. Mengingat baru saja ibu mertuanya meninggal dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 waktu dini hari. Wanita paruh baya― ibu dari Sakura tersebut tertidur di samping ranjang putrinya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Cuaca berubah menjadi dingin. Suhu temperatur ruangan yang telah diatur menjadi hangat menjadi tak ada artinya.

Sebuah cahaya ungu muda masuk melalui celah fentilasi ruangan yang bernuansa putih tersebut. Haruno Sakura dikerubungi cahaya ungu. Denting jam bergerak secara perlahan seperti layaknya manusia yang bernafas memenuhi oksigen di paru-paru lalu membuang karbon dioksida melalui mulut secara teratur. Hening. Sunyi. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Ibu." Haruno Sakura membuka matanya untuk pertama kali pasca kecelakaan. Batu emerald itu bersinar kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jepang di bagian timur atau orang-orang menyebutnya Negeri HI terbagi menjadi beberapa kota besar yakni Konoha Town, Suna City, Ame Island, dan Kiri Village.

Malam itu sinar ungu menyinari salah satu masing-masing bangunan yang ada di empat kota besar. Bulan tertutup kabut malam walau cahayanya terang tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Cuaca dingin menyengat kulit. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sunyi temaram.

Legenda pecahan Big Bang? Percayakah kau kalau kukatakan setiap 600 tahun sekali bumi akan berada tepat sejajar dengan planet _Purpleous_ dan terjadi ledakan maha dasyat yang menyebabkan bumi bagian kawasan asia timur di selimuti cahaya ungu.

Masyarakat Jepang percaya jika Dewa Matahari yang mereka agungkan yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Tak sedikit orang juga yang mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah sebuah mitos di masyarakat.

Dan mereka yakin hanya orang terpilihlah yang akan mendapat julukan _Generation Miracle._

Dan di era zaman modern abad ke-21 ini, _Generation Miracle _berawal...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
10 years later present...**

_Tournament Spring Day_ beberapa bulan lagi akan berlangsung. Di setiap sekolah di Negeri HI wajib mengirim salah satu perwakilannya untuk mengikuti beberapa perlombaan yang telah ditetapkan. Tournament ini di kelola langsung oleh pemerintah Jepang dari skala Nasional sampai Internasional.

Peraturan perlombaan sendiri yaitu diikuti empat kota besar di negeri HI dengan kawasan HI Timur terpusat di Konoha Town, Suna City Kawasan HI Barat, Ame Island Kawasan HI Utara, dan yang terakhir Kiri Village Kawasan Hi Selatan.

Masing-masing kota melakukan penyisihan terlebih dahulu di kawasannya masing-masing. Setelah di tetapkan sang pemenang utama, maka sekolah itulah yang mewakili perpektur kawasannya dalam mengikuti Tournament untuk melawan pemenang perpektur kawasan lain.

Setiap tahun selalu diadakan pertandingan untuk mencari predikat sekolah terbaik. Walau terkadang ada intrik-intrik kecurangan dimana-mana, entah dari pemerintah, pihak sekolah, maupan murid yang mewakili perlombaan.

_The Last King_ tahun lalu masih di tempati oleh _Konoha Town_ dengan salah satu sekolah kebanggaan mereka yaitu **Teitan Senior High School.** Sekolah yang luar biasa hebat mengingat reputasi murid-muridnya yang di domisili anak bangsawan Jepang.

Di posisi kedua _Ame Island_ sang juara bertahan dengan salah satu sekolah kebanggaan mereka yaitu **Benfort Academy**. Sekolah yang mayoritas muridnya campuran warga asing yang bersekolah di Jepang. Benfort Academy merupakan cabang dari sekolah ASA Academy―_Birmingham Inggris._

Diposisi ketiga adalah _Kiri Village_. Jangan sangka jika kalian menduga sekolah di Kiri Village akan seperti sekolah terlantar dan kuno di desa-desa maka kau salah besar. Salah satu sekolah kebanggaan mereka adalah **Uzumaki Gakuen. **Sekolah dengan arsitektur ala kerajaan Perancis. Pertama kali melihat sekolah ini kau susah membedakan antara bangunan sekolah atau kastil istana.

Terakhir. **Rakuzan Internasional School**. Baru di resmikan dua tahun belakangan ini. Sekolah ini di peruntukkan untuk anak Pebisnis. _Suna City_ adalah kota pusatnya perdagangan dan wara laba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minggu depan _Tournament Spring Day_, bukan? Aku penasaran siapa yang akan mewakili sekolah kita. Apa _'dia'_ lagi?" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat caramel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja iya," kata teman di sebelah bangkunya menyahut.

"Yihaaa... aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat pertandingan berlangsung. Apalagi melihat _Prince of Teitan_ yang super ganteng, jenius, dan _Sexy Boy_ itu, loh?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam tiba-tiba datang dan ikut _nimbrung _dalam sesi obrolan. Lihat saja matanya sudah _love-love_ begitu. Hahh... ujung-ujungnya _fangerlingan_ anak sekolah lain lagi.

"Seharusnya kamu kan dukung anak sekolah kita. Dasar pengkhianat!" Si gadis berambut coklat mendengus kesal.

"Bukan gitu _guys_. Aku tetap dukung sekolah kita kok. Kau tahu kan aku cuma pengen _cuci mata_," ujarnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Teman-temannya yang lain cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah walau dalam hati ikut membenarkan perkataan temannnya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Moshi-moshi._"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar Sasu_-kun_," ujar suara di seberang telepon.

"Iya."

"Dasar manusia pelit kata," katanya jengkel.

"Hn. Tumben kau yang _menelponku duluan_. Biasanya kau selalu sibuk,eh?" pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menyindir telak sang penelpon.

"Kau jahat sekali _Uke-chan_. Aku tidak seperti itu kok," ucap sang gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya walau Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Sasuke memutar matanya imajiner. _Selalu seperti ini, pikirnya malas._

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Biarin. Oh _my Uke-chan, my bunny sweety, my lovely_."

"Kenapa kau menelponku?" ucapnya _to do point_.

"Kau tidak senang yah kalau aku telepon?" terdengar dari nadanya kalo gadis itu sedang marah.

"Bukan begitu Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sasuke berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin walau hasilnya nihil tetap saja kesannya ketus.

"Tebak aku ada di mana?" Sakura cekikikan di seberang telepon. Cepat sekali _mood_nya berubah padahal tadi marah, batin Sasuke heran.

"Mana aku tahu," balas Sasuke cuek.

"Sasukee_-kun_," geram Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Swiss."

"Salah. Pesawatku baru saja mendarat di _airport _Suna _City. I'am back_..." Sakura berteriak ceria.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Kenapa Sakura tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau ia akan pulang. Ia merasa tidak di hargai. _Heii.._

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya, _baka_!"

Reflex Sakura menjauhkan telinganya dari _SmartPhone_ miliknya. Kalau Sasuke sudah marah itu sangat berbahaya. Dan heii..kenapa Sasuke senang sekali mengatainya bodoh. Lama-lama ia bodoh betulan.

"Aku cuma mau buat _surprise kok_. Oh iya Sasuke_-kun_, bisakah kau jemput aku di bandara. Aku lupa dengan daerah jalanan Suna. Ayah dan Ibuku minggu depan baru pulang jadi aku cuma sendiri," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Konoha dan Suna itu jauh, _baka_! Pulang sendiri sana!" dengus pria bersurai donker itu kesal.

"Teganya kau Sasu_-kun_. Cewek zaman dulu mintanya satu malam di buatin candi si pria sanggup, kenapa aku yang minta di jemput saja kau tak mau. Jangan-jangan Sasuke_-kun_ sudah gak cinta lagi sama aku. Huaaaa..." Sakura nangis heboh seanggukan.

Aduhh..lama-lama Sasuke kena hipertensi usia muda juga ngehadapin kekasihnya yang super duper nyebelin dan nyusahin. Dan mana ada orang bisa buat candi dalam satu malam itu cuma legenda kan?

"Kalau begitu aku cari pria lain saja yang mau ngantarin aku pul―"

"Kubunuh kau kalau berani," ujar Sasuke menusuk.

"Tunggu di situ, jangan kemana-mana. Satu jam aku sudah sampai di sana," lanjut Sasuke memberitahu.

"Satu jam?" Sakura membeo.

"Aku naik jet pribadi," jawab Sasuke seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Betulkah. Asyik..._I Love You_ Sasu_-koi_." Gadis berambut pink pucat tersebut melompat-lompat sangking senangnya. Para pengunjung bandara melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hn. Tunggu aku di sana. Jika ada pria yang berani macam-macam, tendang saja _'anu'nya_," perintah pria tampan tersebut setengah bercanda.

Sakura mengembikkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Punyamu _yang bakal ku tendang Sasu_-kun_," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kau juga yang rugi nanti saat kita menikah," balas Sasuke dengan seringai sexy.

"Sasu _no Baka_. Dasar mesumm!" Gadis cantik pemilik marga Haruno tersebut duduk di kursi tunggu di dalam bandara.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Sasuke. Blusshh..wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura.

Hah... image Sasuke yang dingin, cool, hilang seketika jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya Haruno Sakura. Terkadang omongan mereka memang cukup prontal dan absurd. Kombinasi yang bagus kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih asyik dengan game _harvest moon_ di _Smart Phone_nya. Terlihat ia sesekali tersenyum senang saat memandikan sapi salah satu peliharaannya di game. Sangking fokusnya dengan game Sakura tidak menyadari ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Heii..." suara seorang wanita menginterupsi. Setengah tak rela menunda gamenya Sakura mencoba untuk berbalik ke belakang.

"_Who are you, Miss?" _Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia tidak mengenal siapa wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini_. _Wanita tersebut melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan terlihatlah mata ruby yang indah.

"Ini aku Karin. Tega sekali kau melupakan aku, pink panther!" tunjuk Karin tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Aaa... kau ratu iblis," sebut Sakura kalem. Karin mendecih kesal. Malas untuk berdebat ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau pulang?" kata Karin ambigu.

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang." Sakura melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda tetapi tetap menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura pada Karin walau matanya masih fokus terhadap layar Smart Phone.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Penhouse milik keluargaku di Kiri Village. Liburan musim panas di sana memang menyenangkan, tak salah aku memilih berlibur ke sana," ujarnya kelewat senang.

"Oh ya Saku, jadi kau memilih sekolah _**'di sana'**_? Kenapa tidak satu sekolah saja dengan kekasihmu yang brengsek itu." Karin bertanya dengan nada yang meremehkan. Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas tangan miliknya.

"Aa. Seperti yang ku katakan di _Path_ kemarin. Terserah aku loh Karin mau bersekolah dimana." Sakura menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya kalau ia tidak suka ditanyai seperti itu. Karin mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sudah tau _'dia'_ brengsek kau masih saja bertahan dengan dia. Otakmu tidak waras,eh?" sindir Karin keluar dari topic yang di bahas.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut menopangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki yang lain lalu meyesap pelan Coffee Late miliknya pelan seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan kawan merahnya itu. Kata-kata Karin tidak membuatnya tersinggung ia malah terlihat tenang.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Uzumaki Karin," desisnya tajam. Ia memandang Karin datar tetapi mata emeraldnya berkilat tajam.

"Sasuke _'mencabangimu'_ kau diam saja. Dasar pink panther bodoh!" Karin terus menyindir Sakura tanpa henti. Karin sendiri tak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu ini. Karin ingin menyadarkan Sakura karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Sebagai sesama wanita pasti lah saling mengingatkan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," kata Sakura lirih.

Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menyidik. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan," tuntut Karin curiga.

"Tak ada." Sakura terseny―tidak, tepatnya menyeringai misterius.

"Kau kira bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Kau aktris ulung. _Queen drama_ terbaik," ujar Karin menatap Sakura angkuh.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh pertanda ia ingin topic obrolan ini selesai sampai di sini. Wanita berambut merah darah itu menarik nafas pasrah. Sakura yang ngejalanin kenapa dia yang jadi repot, pikirnya sebal.

"Di _BM_ kalian _lovey dovey_, taunya dia di sana lagi beduan sama teman cewekmu yang lain. Susah yah yang namanya _LDR_." Singgung Karin. Ia merasa gregetan dengan teman pink panther nya ini. Tapi Karin yakin pasti ada yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Sakura bukan gadis bodoh yang diam saja saat melihat kebenaran di depan matanya.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Karin tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin ia obrolkan dan Sakura sendiri berkutat dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan seseorang, hancurkan ia dari dalam," kata Sakura tiba-tiba lalu menyeringai kejam pada Karin.

Gadis yang diajak bicara bergidik ngeri di sampingnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Hahahaa..

"Kau mengerikan Sakura," kata Karin menahan tawa.

"Tournament tahun ini Teitan akan hancur," ucapnya pelan namun penuh arti.

"Perlukah sekolahku membantu?" ujar Karin terkikik geli.

"Aa. Sekutu,eh?" Kedua gadis tersebut melakukan tos tangan.

"Hush..." Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Karin menatap Sakura seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Dia datang..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

_**To be Countinued^^**_

_**A/N: Fik yang lain belum selesai malah baut MC baru. Gomen n(-,-)n Ide fik naya selalu di luar akal manusia. Suka-suka dong wkwkwk..**_

_**Lagi bad mood ama RL yang sibuk khususnya tugas kuliah jadi fik nya maaf rada ngawur beud #effect Nay terinsfirasi dari Kiseki No Sedai nya Kurobas tapi ceritanya JELAS BERBEDA. Jujur Nay Fans Kurobas akut namun di jalan yang benar(?) straight no yaoi hahaha..  
**_

_**Ciauuu...**_

_**Review dong...**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Naya Aditia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****© Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keutungan materi apa pun**

**Story ****© Nuria agazta/ Naya Aditia**

**Pairing: SasuSaku **

**Warning: ****AU, OOC (little bit..), Abal dan aneh, Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak masuk di akal, diksi jelek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naya Aditia**

**Proudly Present...**

**Versus: Generation Miracle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and please Go Away over here...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy this one^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana bandara semakin ramai. Hilir mudik para pengunjung yang datang-pergi semakin _membludak _mengingat akhir libur panjang telah berakhir. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda berdiri dari kursi tunggu pengunjung seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah seseorang di depan sana.

Sakura―gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu berlari menerjang pria berambut raven yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya. Pelukan maut Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke terjengkang ke belakang. Bersyukurlah Sasuke memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus sehingga kejadian memalukan bisa dihindari. Mendengus kesal Sasuke melepaskan pelukan gadisnya lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Ups! I_'am sorry,_" ujar Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka melihat ke arah pasangan yang serasi itu dengan pandangan tertarik. Wajah tampan Sasuke menyedot perhatian pengunjung wanita yang ada di sana begitupun sebaliknya dengan Sakura. Para lelaki menatap lapar pada gadis cantik itu. Tangan Sasuke ingin rasanya menyongkel mata mereka karena seenak jidatnya melirik nafsu pada gadisnya. Menghela nafas pasrah Sasuke menarik―lebih tepatnya menyeret tangan Sakura.

"Sasu_-kun_ sakit... lepaskan," rintih Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Mengambil koper Sakura yang berada di samping seorang gadis berambut merah maroon Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi dari sana.

"Hei... lepaskan temanku," cegah Karin berusaha membela Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Karin dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Hn. Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, MATA EMPAT." Sasuke membalikan badannya kembali serta tangan Sakura yang masih digenggam olehnya.

"_Oh shitt_... apa kau bilang? Dasar _ayam kentucky _sialan!" Karin mengumpat marah. Kelakuannya itu mendapat sorotan aneh dari beberapa pengunjung.

"Dasar tidak waras," kata anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan yang melewati Karin.

"Diam kau bocah!" amuknya sengit. Si anak laki-laki malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Karin lalu berlari dari sana.

"Ck. Dasar bocah tengik." Menenangkan emosinya sebentar lalu Karin menarik kopernya gusar lalu melangkah pergi dari sana menuju jemputan supir pribadinya yang sudah menunggu di depan bandara. Malu rasanya diperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Imagenya hancur sudah pikir Karin kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke_-kun_ sakittt... sebenarnya kita mau kemana," rengek Sakura tapi tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sang pria. Langkah Sasuke yang besar membuat Sakura kewalahan menyeimbangkan dengan langkahnya yang kecil.

"Aku antar pulang," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia malas meladeni kekasihnya yang cerewet itu, ia sudah terlanjur kesal dan marah entah karena apa Sasuke pun tak tahu.

"Tapi aku laparrr," keluh Sakura sambil mengusap perut rampingnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendadak dan menatap Sakura malas.

Mau bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak akan berkutik jika Sakura sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan kucing minta dikasihani itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Lagi dan lagi Sasuke lah yang harus mengalah. Dan sang juara bertahan― Sakura menyeringai senang. Ck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di dalam taxi. Mengingat Sasuke tidak tinggal di kota ini dan Sakura yang kebetulan baru pindah jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah menaiki transportasi umum. Mereka sempat berdebat alot untuk menentukan tumpangan yang akan dinaiki. Sakura yang ingin menaiki _busway_ ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kekasih tercinta dengan alasan, "Hn. _Busway_ terlalu penuh dan berisik. Taxi saja," katanya mutlak tak ada bantahan.

Inilah yang terjadi. Sakura yang _ngambek_ beringsut menjauhi Sasuke. Si pria berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya namun sang gadis lagi-lagi menjauh. Jadilah Sakura yang duduk di pojokan dekat dengan kaca jendela.

Melalui kaca tengah, supir taxi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat interaksi mereka yang sangat _'dewasa'_ sekali.

Sasuke menggeram rendah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Sungguh kekanakan sekali. Semakin dikerasi maka Sakura akan semakin membangkang. Ia bukan orang yang romantis dan penuh kelembutan. Tapi ia punya cara tersendiri membujuk Sakura walaupun dengan cara yang terbilang sinting.

Diambilnya _smart phone_ mahal dibalik saku celana jeansnya. Ia membuka kode sidik jari dan terbukalah _barcode hand phone_ miliknya. Terpampanglah photo Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis saat musim panas tahun lalu saat mereka berlibur ke Hawaii. Lalu ia berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

**Drrtttt...drttt..**

Sakura mengambil asal _hand phone_nya di dalam tas kecil karya Louis Vuitton miliknya lalu meletakan di sisi telinganya.

"_Hn. Jangan marah lagi kelinciku yang cantik,_" ujar suara pria di seberang telepon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Wajah Sakura merah merona, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia arahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya lembut. Dan jadilah mereka saling tatap-tatapan dan berbicara disambungan telepon padahal jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal saja.

Pak supir taxi _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan mereka. Apa ini sedang _nge-trend_ dikalangan anak muda? Pikirnya _kepo_.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Sant Pau Restaurant, Perfektur Hi Barat.**

Dari sekian banyak restaurant, Sant Pau menjadi tempat yang dipilih oleh mereka untuk mengisi perut yang memang sudah lapar. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sakura lah yang meminta― merengek ingin makan di restaurant khas masakan negeri yang terkenal dengan club sepak bolanya itu―ya, Spanyol.

Setelah memesan tempat _private_ untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk menuju ruangan yang sudah mereka pesan. Sant Pau sendiri merupakan tempat makan yang mengedepankan kenyamanan pribadi. Memiliki dua puluh dua ruangan yang setiap saat selalu penuh jika tidak _dibooking_ terlebih dahulu. Cocok sekali untuk Sasuke yang tidak begitu menyukai acara santap-menyantapnya diperhatikan orang banyak. Dekorasi ruangannya pun bervariasi dari yang kualitas standar sampai yang membuat tamu gigit jari.

Di sinilah mereka dengan ditemani salah seoarang _waitress_ yang mencatat masakan yang akan mereka pesan. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai membuka buku menu melihat jenis-jenis makanan dan minuman yang disediakan.

"Saya pesan _Paella de arroz_ dan _Empanada gallega_ untuk minumannya saya pesan Milkshake Strowberry saja," kata Sakura sedikit tidak yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Hn. _Gazpacho_ dan _Sangria_ satu," ujar Sasuke lalu menyerahkan buku menu tersebut. _Waitress _wanita itu wajahnya memerah melihat wajah tampan Sasuke secara dekat. Ia terlihat gugup dan sedikit gelabakan saat menerima buku menu dan cepat-cepat mencatat pesanan.

Setelah memesan makanan kini mereka tinggal berdua di ruangan yang cukup besar dan interiornya khas eropa tersebut. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, entahlah mereka seperti memikirkan sesuatu di otak mereka masing-masing. Sasuke juga sedikit heran kenapa gadisnya tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi pendiam. Fakta absolut yang ia tahu adalah Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang cerewet. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka― ia sangat menyukai keheningan dibanding keramaian tapi yang kita bicarakan disini adalah puteri Haruno Kizashi yang...hahhh―sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Ck.

Lima menit berlalu tetapi mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Sasuke meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Baru hendak berdiri dari kursinya suara Sakura menginterupsi.

"Sasuke_-kun_ bolehkah aku pinjam _Smart Phone_ milikmu, aku ingin main _game Hay Day_. Boleh yah?" Mata cemerlang Sakura berbinar indah.

Sasuke terdiam bisu. Akhirnya dia kembali, batin Sasuke lega. Bukannya bermaksud apa― tapi keheningan beberapa saat yang lalu bukan seperti Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa tidak di ponselmu sendiri?" sewotnya. Apa-apaan _Smart Phone _canggihnya jadi ajang mainan _game _Sakura. Jangan ingatkan kejadian setahun lalu saat Sakura mendominasi ponselnya. Semua isi _Smart Phone_nya dipenuhi berbagai game Sakura. Dari yang _adventure _sampai game ke wanitaan seperti mendandani wajah dan _cooking_. Hahh... itu bukan Sasuke sekali. _Dasar gamers!_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kuotaku sedang sekarat Sasuke_-kun_... boleh ya? Sekali ini saja. Hanya _Hay Day_ aku janji," katanya memohon.

Satu-satunya game yang ada di _Smart Phone _Sasuke sekarang adalah _Hay Day_. Itu pun Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu―saat di dalam taxi― yang meng-unduhnya. Ia bilang _game _ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan ayam peliharaan kakeknya yang juga mengingatkan akan dirinya. _Bloody Hell._.. ia disamakan dengan ayam. Demi celana kolor Itachi kakaknya, ini penghinaan telak untuk Uchiha Prodigy seperti dirinya.

Sasuke mengambil _Smart Phone_nya dan membukakan _code_nya menggunakan sidik jari. Mau bagaimana lagi ia lemah tak berdaya jika menyangkut Sakura dan keinginannya. _Hell_... ia benar-benar diperdaya oleh seorang wanita.

Baru hendak berdiri suara Sakura mencegahnya lagi. "Apalagi Saku_-chan_?" geramnya tertahan.

"Jangan lama-lama yah?" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis sampai matanya ikut menyipit. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah walau mimiknya tetap datar. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan ia pria yang lemah jika berhadapan dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Egonya yang tinggi itu harus mengakui kalau ia seorang yang tunduk terhadap sang kekasih.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah keluar pintu ruangan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura meregangkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri dan ke kanan agar lebih rileks. Wajah manis itu berubah manjadi sosok yang dingin dan raut muka yang datar. _Smart Phone _yang ada di tangannya ia putar ke atas ke bawah sesuka hatinya lalu membuka kotak _messege_ tersebut dan membaca beberapa pesan lain selain dirinya.

Pesan dari _Naruto-dobe_. Pesan _si mayat hidup― Sai_ dan pesan da―hey..Sakura menemukan sesuatu. Pesan dari salah satu teman _Junior High School_nya dulu. Ya, kau pasti tau itu dari siapa― Yamanaka Ino.

"_Sasu-koi...malam ini ke apartemenku ya? Okey :')"_ Sakura membacanya pelan. Begitu banyak pesan dari gadis pirang itu mengalahkan intensitas pesan miliknya. Ia beralih membuka kotak keluar untuk melihat balasan dari Sasuke. _"Hn. Jika aku sudah sampai kau harus sudah ada di ranjang."_

Sakura mendengus geli."Dasar jalang licik," cemooh Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat _ke-brengsekan_ mereka. "Mereka memang sangat cocok," ujarnya menyindir prihatin. Ia tekan panel merah untuk mengembalikan ke posisi awal _screen_.

_Wallpaper_nya yang masih dipasang oleh Sasuke bukan berarti ia merasa senang. Ditatapnya lurus sudut ruangan dengan pandangan gamang. Ponsel Sasuke masih setia digenggamnnya kuat. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel digenggaman Sakura menimbulkan bunyi _'krekk'_ seperti bunyi pecah dan benar saja layar ponsel tersebut retak melintang horizontal. Tangan Sakura sedikit berdarah tapi tak dihiraukan sang pemilik tangan. Sakura tak bersuara sedikit pun wajahnya datar tak berarti. Ponsel di tangannya masih dapat berfungsi dalam artian hanya layarnya saja yang pecah.

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka. Sasuke mengernyit bingung melihat gadisnya melamun dengan ponselnya di genggaman Sakura. Mendekat dan menghampiri Sakura mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat darah mengucur di tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Sakura tanganmu berdarah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke panik dan segera membawa Sakura ke luar ruangan untuk meminta kotak P3k kepada pihak restaurant. Langkah Sakura yang terseok-seok membuat sedikit Sasuke kewalahan berjalan. Gadisnya seperti tidak ingin menggunakan kakinya atau kata lainnya adalah tidak ingin melangkah. _Ada apa sebenarnya? Pikirnya heran. _Melihat ponselnya yang retak Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa ponselnya jatuh ke lantai namun retakannya mengenai tangan gadisnya.

"Ada apa tuan?" _Manager restaurat_ menghampiri _client_nya yang terlihat panik.

"Ambilkan kotak P3k secepatnya," perintah Sasuke lalu mengamati luka di tangan Sakura.

"Baik tuan. Tunggulah sebentar."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" khawatirnya pada Sakura. Orang yang ditanyai malah diam dan memandang udara hampa seolah-olah jiwanya sedang tidak berada di raganya.

" Ck. Sakura ayolah jawab," geram Sasuke menuntut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu keadaanmu kalau kau tak mau berbicara," lanjutnya menahan kesabaran.

Sakura menorehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya datar dengan tatapan kosong. Lima tahun meneganal Sakura baru kali ini ia melihat mata indah itu menatapnya hampa tidak secemerlang sebelumnya terhadapnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" desisnya lirih. Ia merasa Sakura memusuhinya. Sangat kentara sekali kalau Sakura enggan terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lirih―sangat pelan sekali.

Sasuke menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sakura. _Tidak panas, pikirnya bingung._

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Baru Sasuke ingin mengelak perkataan kekasihnya, _manager restaurant_ datang dengan kotak P3k di tangannya.

"Ini tuan. Apa ada yang diperlukan lagi?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan memintanya pergi.

Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke mencuci telapak tangan Sakura dengan air bersih dan mengolesinya dengan _antiseptic l_alu membalutnya dengan perban halus.

Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Sakura lalu menciumnya, "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang masih memasang wajah datar bahkan melebihi dirinya.

Baru ingin mengutarakan kebingungannya suara ponsel Sasuke mengambil alih keadaan. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya pada Sakura yang tak merespon apa pun.

Ponsel yang layarnya pecah tersebut di ambilnya dan melihat siapa pengganggu yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu waktunya.

**DEG.**

Sasuke meneguk salivanya berat. Ia _reject_ panggilan tersebut dan cepat-cepat mengembalikannya ke kantung celana jeansnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"ucap Sakura parau. Ia menatap sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain mencoba mencari alasan.

"Dari Naruto, tidak penting juga," katanya menjelaskan. Sakura memasang wajah tidak percaya. Ia ambil ponselnya miliknya sendiri lalu menekan nomor seseorang di sana. Mencoba menghubungi. Beberapa kali bunyi _'tut tut'_ hingga terdengar suara _'Hallo'_ di seberang telepon.

Ia tekan tombol _Loudspeaker_. Sasuke yang bingung berkali-kali mengernyitkan alisnya gusar. _Sebenarnya Sakura menghubungi siapa? pikirnya berkecamuk._

"Ya, hallo..."

"_Ada apa Sakura-chan?" _

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Telinganya panas. Rasanya ia seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

"Naruto, apa tadi kau menghubungi Sasuke_-kun_?"kata Sakura sambil melihat tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"_Tidak. Aku baru saja bangun tidur. Ada apa memangnya dengan Teme, Sakura-chan?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Panggilan teputus sepihak oleh Sakura. Menatap Sasuke nyalang Sakura berkata, "Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu?" suaranya ia tekankan seolah ia meminta jawaban.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Sa-saku...aku bisa jelaskan," ucapnya gelabakan dan sedikit panik.

"APA YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN HUHH!" amuk Sakura dan membanting ponselnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aa. Aku paham. Tak perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah SANGAT PAHAM UCHIHA SASUKE,"desisnya tajam menahan emosi yang memuncah.

Sakura melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang mereka pesan tanpa menghirauan Sasuke yang mencoba menjelaskan―mungkin juga untuk meminta maaf.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana khususnya para _staff_ yang bekerja di restaurant menatap Sakura prihatin dan sedikit berempati. Tak sedikit juga yang menatap Sasuke benci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Cukup sudah aku tidak tahan lagi. Berani sekali mereka menusukku dari belakang. Lihat saja nanti aku akan balas perbuatan kalian. Tak seperti cara kalian yang licik aku akan hancurkan kalian terang-terangan. Berani meludahiku kubuat kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Kuambil koperku di dalam ruangan yang di pesan Sasuke tadi dan cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar restaurant. Masa bodoh jika dia berlutut di kakiku.

"Sakura dengarkan aku..." Sasuke terus mengikutiku dari belakang mencoba mencegahku untuk pergi. Siapa peduli dengannya. _Mati saja sana Shanaroo!_

Tak kudengarkan kata-katanya dengan terus melangkah menyeberangi _zebra cross_. Kebetulan sekali letak Sant Pau Restaurant berada di dekat jalan raya yang memudahkanku untuk mencari taxi. Kami menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Melihat sinetron, huh! Sayangnya ini kenyataan.

Ku tepis tangannya yang mencoba menyentuhku. Kutarik kasar koperku agar cepat sampai ke seberang jalan. Dan kejadian itu cepat sekali. Aku tak bisa melangkah seolah kakiku membatu.

**End Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum saat Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada di area pertengahan jalan.

Sakura yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya ketakutan.

_Satu detik.._

_._

_Lima detik.._

_._

_Sepuluh detik.._

_._

Tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit atau pun bunyi mobil menghantam tubuhnya. Ia buka sedikit demi sedikit matanya dan saat menoleh ke samping matanya terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Mobil yang seharusnya menghantam tubuhnya dan Sasuke melayang di udara. Si pengemudi histeris ketakutan karena mobil beserta dirinya terbang di udara. Ia menjerit minta pertolongan tapi tak ada satu pun yang membantu. Sakura mengedarkan mata emeraldnya ke samping, ia melihat Sasuke merentangkaan tangan kanannya ke udara dan manik hitamnya berubah menjadi merah _crimson_. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia torehkan wajahnya ke sekeliling dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat tidak percaya. Orang-orang yang berada di sana tidak bergerak mereka seperti berubah menjadi batu.

Bahkan mobil-mobil yang ada di sana berhenti dan pengemudinya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Waktu seolah berhenti. Sakura menjerit ketakutan di dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kumpulan itu menjadi hitam pekat dan ia tak sadarkan diri di pelukan seseorang.

"Sas-su..." Sakura menutup matanya. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya seolah mengatakan untuk diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Si pria mengatur nafasnya pelan untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang beberapa saat lalu terasa sakit.

"Salah satu segel terbuka," ucapnya lirih. "Aku merasakannya. Rasanya kuat sekali," lanjutnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian telepon miliknya berbunyi.

"_Ya..."_

"_Tournament Spring day pekan ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Seseorang yang jenius sepertimu pasti akan tertarik."_

"_Tentu. Aku ingin sekali melihat __**'mereka'**__ seperti apa?"_

"_Jangan kecewakan aku tuan renkarnasi Sherlock Holmes..." _Orang di seberang telepon terkekeh pelan.

**TBC**

_***Sangria adalah minuman khas spanyol yang mendunia dibuat dari bahan utama wine dan campuran buah buahan.**_

_***Gazpacho adalah sup dingin ala spanyol atau nama lainnya sup tomat**_

_***Paella adalah makanan khas spanyol yang mirip dengan nasi kuning namun di atasnya ditaruh semacam makanan laut seperti cumi-cumi dll.**_

**.**

**Sakitnya tuh di sini di dalam hatiku. Sakitnya tuh di sini melihat kau selingkuh. (Nyanyi heboh wkwk..)**

**Entah kenapa ngeliat Sasu di sini jadi mirip Magneto di X-men wkwwk. Dan cerita ini memang dari segi kekuatan rada kaya di X-men tapi beda ceritanya tentu saja. Dan Tournament nya nanti ada rada mirip sedikit dengan The Hunger Games dan sekali lagi nay mengatakan tentu dengan cerita yang berbeda.**

**Pertama: Kemampuan nulis nay menurun gara-gara lama gak nulis jadi maaf jika part ini rada aneh dan abal tentunya. Maaf mengecewakan kalian. Udah lama aneh pula ceritanya. Maklum lah lagi ****pemanasan ****dulu. Kenapa Sakuranya baru ****bertindak**** sekarang ya karna dia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Jadi yang sebelum-sebelumnya itu dia akting seperti yang dikatakan karin.**

**Kedua:Masaah plot twice. Di bagian awal memang rada prolog nya porsinya kecil. Karena di bagian itu tidak terlalu penting. Agar tidak membosankan tentunya. Makanya time line nya juga cepat.**

**Ketiga: Hubungan awal SasuSaku bakalan di ceritakan di flashback di beberapa part kedepannya.**

**Keempat: Typo dan bla bla bla. Pendek? no coment. Harap maklum.**

**Kelima: Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu tapi sudah saya baca semuanya. Tenang saja. Thank you.**

**Keenam: dari fik MC saya yang lain kira-kira yang mana duluan yang akan di publish? Saya usahakan untuk mengetiknya detik ini juga. yang masih bingung dengan maksud cerita ini yang kurang jelas bisa PM aku okey :')  
**

**Dan terakhir..**

**Mind to Review agar saya tahu fik ini layak atau gak di lanjut^^**

**See you later..**

**Sign,**

**Nayong,**

**20 November, Banajr Baru, KAL-SEL.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Anata_?" Temari menghampiri sang suami yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur _king size_ meraka. Bangun− sang pria menyusun beberapa bantal untuk menjadi sandaran punggung kokohnya. Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, pria tersebut mengambil buku bersampul coklat kusam di atas nakas− samping tempat tidur, lalu memakai kacamata baca mengabaikan pertanyaan isterinya.

Wanita tersebut− Temari, menghampiri suaminya dan naik ke atas ranjang lalu merebut buku. Sedikit melirik judul yang tertera di sampul, Temari langsung melemparnya hingga membentur dinding.

_**The Last Blood of Big Bang**_

"Cukup, Shikamaru?!" Meledak lah rasa marah yang ada di hatinya. Setetes. Dua tetes. Hingga isakan pelan Temari terdengar hampa.

Impian Temari adalah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan penuh kehangatan. Tidak− bukan berarti ia tidak bahagia bersama suaminya− ia sangat bahagia tentu saja. Tapi suaminya ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Ia begitu _mencintai _hal-hal yang berbau mistis, mitologi, hukum alamiah atau apalah itu.

Temari menghargai kalau itu hanya sekedar hoby tapi lain ceritanya kalau suamimu sering mengatakan _'Manusia bisa membunuh seseorang menggunakan mata' _atau _'Manusia bisa mengendalikan aliran darah manusia lain'_ itu terdengar tidak waras di telinga Temari.

Ia akui suaminya memang terbilang genius mengingat pekerjaannya di divisi kepolisian Konoha Town di bagian penyelidikan. Ia banyak memecahkan kasus kriminal. Merupakan salah satu pion kebanggaan Konoha Town membuatnya dijuluki _'renkarnasi Sherlock Holmes'._

Dan Temari berpikir, sangat tidak rasional jika mengatakan tindakan kriminal− contohnya saja pembunuhan disangkut pautkan dengan berbau mistis. Apalagi Shikamaru sering mengatakan padanya kalau _Legenda Pecahan Big Bang_ itu memang benar adanya.

_Holly Shitt!_ Itu hanya legenda yang dikarang nenek moyang mereka dulu.

Lelaki yang bernama Nara Shikamaru tersebut menegakan tubuhnya lalu mengusap lelehan air mata wanita yang dicintainya itu lalu memeluknya dan menariknya ke dekapan hangatnya. Hati Temari sedikit mencair.

"Kau paling bisa membuatku luluh," ujar Temari lalu memperdalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat." Shikamaru mematikan lampu tidur untuk terlelap di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naya Aditya**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Versus: Generation Miracle**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning!**_

_**AU,OOC,Typo,Supranatural,etc.**_

_**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy this one^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Hakim, saya ingin bercerai dengan suami saya," suara Yugao terdengar parau saat mengatakannya. Jelas saja ia menangis semalam suntuk. Belum lagi kantung mata yang cukup besar yang tak bisa ditutupi sekalipun dengan bedak tebal.

"Apakah yang menyebabkan anda begitu yakin ingin menceraikan suami anda?" kata Tuan Hakim bertanya. Menangis seanggukan Yugao menengok ke sebelah kursinya yang seharusnya diisi sang suami. Entahlah? Jangan tanyakan padanya mengapa sang suami tidak datang ke persidangan. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya pun dia tak mau datang pikir Yugao muram.

Hujan di luar tak mempengaruhi jalannya persidangan. Beberapa orang yang ia kenal mengikuti jalannya persidangan untuk menemani dan memberi kekuatan padanya untuk tetap tabah terutama ayah dan ibunya.

Ia angkat dagunya berusaha tegar. Walaupun saat ini tangannya yang bergetar hebat tak membantu sama sekali. "Saya ingin menceraikan suami saya karena−" ia menarik nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "karena _dia_ menderita penyakit." Lagi ia menangis tak sanggup dengan ini semua.

Tuan Hakim beserta jajarannya mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Hanya karena itu?" Semua orang tahu kalau itu adalah pernyataan yang konyol. "Dia menderita _Narkolepsi_. Setiap kami akan _'berhubungan'_ ia selalu jatuh tertidur." Salah seorang di kursi belakang tertawa mendengarnya._Terdengar lucu,mungkin?_

_**TOK..TOK..**_

Tuan Hakim mengetuk palu meminta untuk tenang saat persidangan dan meminta _Mrs._Yugao melanjutkan. "Awalnya saya mencoba memahami tapi semakin lama penyakitnya itu semakin bertambah parah." Suaminya tersebut selalu tertidur dalam kondisi yang menurutnya penting. _Narkolepsi adalah sejenis gangguan neurologis kronis yang mempengaruhi bagian otak yang berfungsi untuk mengatur pola tidur. Mereka yang menderita narkolepsi dapat mengalami kantuk di siang hari yang berlebihan dan tiba-tiba kehilangan control dimana hal ini didasari karena tingginya tingkat emosi yang kuat. Akibatnya, seseorang bisa jatuh tertidur saat bekerja, marah, terancam, ataupun yang membuat emosinya tidak stabil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Moshi moshi_. Ya, Ayah?"

"_Hn. Apa kau tahu di mana kakak mu itu, Sasuke?"_ Terdengar suara tegas di seberang telepon. Ada aura kemarahan di nada bicaranya.

"Tidak. Bukankah _Nii-san_ menghadiri sidang perceraiannya?" Sasuke bingung kenapa sang ayah menanyakan keberadaan Itachi padanya. Setahu dirinya kakaknya tersebut akan bercerai dengan isterinya yang suka bersolek itu. Dan hari ini adalah agenda sidang pertama.

"_Dia tidak datang ke persidangan. Ayah juga sudah mengecek ke Apartement miliknya tapi ia juga tidak ada di sana."_ Suara Fugaku Uchiha mulai memelan. Detak jantungnya mulai normal tidak seperti sebelumnya saat diliputi kemarahan.

"Hn. Aku akan mencari _Nii-san_, Ayah." Sasuke memindahkan polselnya ke telinga sebelah kanan setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas.

"_Baiklah. Sasuke sebenarnya kau sedang berada di mana?"_ Bungsu Uchiha tersebut membuka tirai jendela di depannya. Terpampang lah pemandangan pepohonan dan rumput yang sengaja dirawat sang pemilik rumah. Dan tak lupa bunga-bunga yang sengaja di tanam di sana. Setahunya bunga anyelir merah dan tulip sangat mendominasi dibanding bunga yang lain.

"Aku…" Lelaki tampan tersebut membalikan tubuhnya melihat gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Raut wajah gadis itu− Sakura− sedikit gelisah dan terlihat pucat. Hal tersebut tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Sasuke mendekat. Hingga ia tepat berada di samping tubuh ramping Sakura. Mencium dahi gadisnya sebentar lalu menyampirkan selimut hingga di atas dada.

"Aku berada di Suna," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Kalau pun ia berbohong sekarang ayahnya pasti tahu. Ia dan kakaknya memang tahu kalau Ayah mereka tersebut memiliki insting yang kuat. Sejenis _detector _kebohongan− mungkin.

"_Apa kau bersama Sakura,"_ tebak Fugaku tepat sasaran.

"Iya, kau benar Ayah."

"_Kalau begitu cepat pulang."_ Sambungan telepon terputus.

Perkataan Fugaku Uchiha mutlak tak bisa di bantah. Itu adalah peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan dan ia hapal betul itu.

Melirik gadisnya sebentar, Sasuke pun meninggalkan kamar yang di dominasi warna pink pastel dan tosca dan meninggalkan gadisnya sendirian.

"Mimpi indah, Sakura…" gumamnya rendah dan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa semua berkas-berkas yang di butuhkan sudah terkumpul?" tanya pria bertubuh tegap yang sedang memutar-mutarkankan gelas wine nya. Setelah menghirup aromanya ia meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Sudah, Tuan Senju Tobirama." Asistennya bernama Darui− keturunan Afroafrika− menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. Tobirama, pria yang sial sangat sexy kata beberapa wanita itu mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

Seringai tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Kita akan mendapat tontonan yang spektakuler sebentar lagi," katanya. Ia begitu bahagia ketika apa yang diinginkannya sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Senju Tobirama. _Executive Direktur_ dari _VixionTv_. Namanya melejit setelah ia _'mengambil alih'_ stasiun televisi milik sang kakak− Senju Hashirama− dan membuat beberapa program Tv menjadi _trending topic_. Ia juga pandai berbisnis dan banyak mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang.

Terakhir, program _reality show 'The Runway Boy'_ mendapat rating fantastis. Dan ia cukup bangga dengan hal tersebut. Tahun ini ia akan menyiarkan langsung jalan _Tournament Spring Day_. Ia akan membuat Tournament tahun ini _lebih dasyat_ dibanding tahun-tahun lalu saat stasiun lain yang menjadi _grand ambassador._

Bagi Tobirama _VixionTv _adalah satu-satunya yang terbaik dan yang lain hanya sampah dan tak layak bersaing dengan miliknya. Ia sangat membeci apa itu namanya _settingan_. Hampir semua program acaranya mengedepankan _real _tanpa edit atau rekayasa− sedikit gila memang.

Fakta yang mengejutkan tidak diketahui publik adalah Tobirama Senju memberikan tontonan pembunuhan sungguhan yang dengan naifnya masyarakat mengatakan jika itu adalah film yang dibintangi seorang aktor dan aktris yang hebat. Mereka tidak tahu saja jika film tersebut nyatanya memang sungguhan. _Huhh…setiap orang memilki sisi kelam dalam hidupnya kan?_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini Kizashi_-kun_?" Sebuah Koran harian− _HiDailyPost_− mendarat di atas meja kaca. Pria paruh baya bernama Kizashi itu masih duduk _anteng_ di Sofa sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Mengalihkan atensi seluruhnya kepada sang isteri lalu menjawab, "Tenangkan dirimu, Mebuki."

Haruno Mebuki mendudukan diri di sofa yang sama dengan suaminya tersebut lalu _misuh-misuh_ tak jelas. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika itu melibatkan Sakura, _Anata!_" pekiknya kelewat nyaring.

"Kita baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu mendaftarkan kepindahan sekolah Sakura. Dan pihak sekolah seenak jidat mereka, menyantumkan keikutsertaaan Sakura mewakili _Tournament Spring Day_ tahun ini," amuk Mebuki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kolom berita tentang puterinya.

"Kita tidak bisa apa-apa, Mebuki." Haruno Kizashi menatap kosong layar Tv di depannya yang sedang menayangkan acara berita Sport.

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun," tanyanya heran. Kalau yang dipermasalahkan di sini adalah uang tentu saja mereka memiliki banyak simpanan.

"Ini sudah keputusan mutlak Walikota dan pihak sekolah. Sakura dan salah seorang lagi akan mewakili _Tournament Spring Day_ yang akan di adakan beberapa minggu lagi." Kizashi meletakan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi." Mebuki mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia tahu seperti apa _Tournament_ itu. Walaupun ia dan suaminya tinggal di Swiss tapi masih begitu memperhatikan berita aktual di Negara HI tentunya.

Tahun kemarin ada beberapa perwakilan salah satu sekolah yang mati karena pertandingan− ia masih ingat betul tentang berita tahun lalu. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu dengan puterinya.

_"Orochi-san, bisakah kau memeberi sedikit komentar tentang pertandingan Spring Day tahun ini seperti apa?"_ Suara wanita _host_ acara _Talk Show_ tersebut mengumandang di kediaman Haruno. Kedua pasutri tersebut mengalihkan atensi− menonton− acara tersebut setelah kendali remote Tv di ambil sang isteri− biasa _lah_ namanya juga ibu rumah tangga.

_"Tahun ini akan semakin menyenangkan,"_ ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang. _Host_ wanita tersebut bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Orochimaru adalah salah satu pembawa acara Tv kondang− kenamaan, setelah ia menjadi presenter acara _Dunia astral_ dan bahkan ia pernah diliput saat dia membawakan acara _National Geographic Channel_ yang membahas tentang reptil pada saat itu. Bahkan rumor di kalangan netizen Negeri HI mengatakan jika Orochimaru memiliki peliharaan anaconda dan phyton di rumahnya. Santer terdengar dia juga memelihara ular sanca dan king cobra. Pantas saja ia di jului _'Papa Ular'_ oleh para penggemarnya.

Tahun ini Orochimaru dipercayakan oleh _VixionTv_ untuk menjadi presenter− pembawa acara di _Tournament Spring Day_. Tentu saja ia begitu senang saat mendengarnya. Dan jangan lupankan hubungan dekatnya dengan pemilik stasiun Tv tersebut.

Kizashi tidak begitu menyukai sosok pria di layar Tv nya. Entahlah− perkataan Orochimaru terdengar licik di telinganya. Intinya ia tidak suka.

"_Astaga!_ Kenapa harus dia pula yang menjadi pembawa acaranya." Heboh Mebuki menunjuk-nunjuk layar LED Tv di depan.

"Mukanya saja mengerikan bagaimana dengan _Tournament _nya nanti." Ia menjambak rambutnya histeris.

Haruno Kizashi _cengo_ mendengar perkataan isterinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Drrtt..drrtt..**_

Suara _ringtone_ ponsel berdering.

Pria bersurai raven membuka matanya perlahan− hingga ia sadar seluruhnya. Ia cukup kaget saat melihat keadaanya berbaring di atas tanah basah rerumputan. Menepuk-nepuk baju dan celana jeans nya yang kotor− walau tidak akan hilang− karena ia _'tiduran'_ di tanah basah menyebabkan pakaiannya kotor berat. Pasti ia ketiduran lagi pikirnya muram.

Ia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebuh dahulu. Emosinya harus stabil. Diliriknya ponsel yang berdering kembali. Setelah membersihkan layarnya yang kotor terciprat genangan air, ia membuaka −menggeser− layar screen tersebut. Dari Sasuke− adiknya.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya tapi akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau tersebut. Diam sesaat.

_"KAU DI MANA BAKA-ANIKI!"_ bentak Sasuke. Reflex Itachi Uchiha− pria itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sasuke adalah pria _terkampret_ yang ia tahu karena sudah berani membentak kakaknya sendiri.

_"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHADIRI SIDANG PERCERAIANMU,HUHH! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU YANG KENA IMBASNYA OLEH AYAH!"_ lihatkan Sasuke _mengomel _sangat bukan Ke-Uchihaan sekali.

"Aku ada di suatu tempat. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi makanya aku tak bisa datang ke persidangan." Menarik nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Sudahlah…aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar lagi. Biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada ayah tentang ini semua nanti. _Jaa Nee._" Itachi memasukan ponsel ke saku celananya tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang protes tadi.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke…" gumam Itachi rendah sarat akan kasih sayang. Ingatkan dia kejadian beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menghempaskan pintu mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Danzo− Walikota Konoha Town tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir orang penting seperti Danzo tidak menggunakan _bodyguard _atau semacamnya saat ia berjalan-jalan _di luar_ gedung balai kota. Bisa saja kan terjadi sesuatu tindakan kriminal terjadi padanya mengingat jabatannya sebagai Walikota. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Itachi sekarang. Ia harus mengajukan protes kepada Tuan Danzo karena sudah seenaknya menunjuk Sasuke untuk mewakili Teitan− Konoha− di _Tournament Spring Day_. Mengingat tahun ini Senju Tobirama yang membuat sistem pertandingan ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Sasuke− adiknya dalam bahaya.

Belum separuh ia mengejar Danzo− yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sedan pribadinya, Itachi Uchiha ambruk di tanah basah rerumputan taman kota.

Matanya tertutup dan ia jatuh tertidur. Emosinya tidak stabil lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak hentinya Sasuke mengumpat. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Apa-apaan ia belum selesai berbicara sudah dimatikan panggilan telepon. Tidak ayahnya bahkan Itachi sama saja. Mendengus kesal Sasuke memasang kacamata hitam dan bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

Ponselnya bergetar adanya pesan masuk. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Wanita ini lagi. Padahal ia sudah bilang untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi dan mengakhiri hubngan mereka.

_Yamanaka Ino_

_+0854890xxxx_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. INI PENTING, Sasuke-kun! Cafe Izanagi, sekarang._

_Brengsek!_ Siapa dia berani sekali memerintah Uchiha Sasuke. Apa pun yang terjadi ia tidak akan menemui wanita itu lagi. Bisa gawat hubungannya dengan Sakura. Melepas Sakura sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi apa kata wanita itu tadi, penting dia bilang. Lama-lama ia gila memikirkan ini, bermain dengan teman kekasihnya bisa dikatakan gila kan.

_Oh GOD for Shake!_ Ia menjelma menjadi pria paling _bangsat_ sekarang. Setelah dipikir-pikir ini adalah kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengakhirinya dengan wanita pirang itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke keluar dari kawasan _Airport_ Konoha menuju Café Izanagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kaca café tersebut dan matanya tertuju kepada wanita bermata _blue sky_ yang duduk di deretan meja paling pojok. Melangkah pelan hingga duduk di seberang kursi sang wanita Sasuke berkata ketus, " Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ia menatap tajam wanita yang ada di depannya.

Wanita cantik itu berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggengamnya. Tapi kalah cepat− Sasuke menepis tangannya. Ino nama panggilan gadis itu kaget atas perlakuan pria yang ada di depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke jangan tinggal−…" Ino berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke lagi tapi lagi-lagi gagal. Mengisak tertahan Ino berusaha membujuknya agar jangan pernah pergi meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat kalau pria yang dicintainya itu akan mencampakannya.

"Sudah kubilang hubungan kita berakhir," desis Sasuke tajam. Mata kelamnya tak sedikit pun menunjukan keraguan.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU, SASUKE SAYANG!?" Ino menjerit histeris dan tertawa seperti orang gila. "Apa maksudmu, _huhh_?!" Sasuke ikut terpancing.

"KAU BERHUTANG BUDI PADAKU. JIKA BUKAN KARENA AKU, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENANG DI TOURNAMENT TAHUN LALU," pekiknya seperti kesetanan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Yamanaka Ino!" bentak Sasuke kasar. Tak ayal beberapa pengunjung café melihat aneh ke arah mereka. _Siapa yang tidak terkejut,coba…_

"AKU MEMANG BENAR KAN, SAYANG. TANPA KEMAMPUANKU KAU PASTI KALAH TAHUN LALU. DAN TAHUN INI KITA AKAN SATU PATNER LAGI MEWAKILI TEITAN. KAU MEMBUTHKAN AKU…"Ino semakin terlihat tidak waras dan melempar tas tangannya ke wajah Sasuke− tapi ia menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Rasanya ia ingin meledak. Kalau bukan di depan umum sekarang sudah pasti tangan besarnya mendamprat wanita di seberang kursinya ini.

"Asal kau tahu, aku menang karena kemampuanku sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Satu hal informasi untuk mu− aku mengundurkan diri mengikuti pertandingan tahun ini." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, ingin segera pergi dari sini. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kau yakin untuk mengundurkan diri?" Mata Ino berkilat, senyum mengerikan tersungging di bibir tipis nya.

Sasuke mendelik menghadap wanita itu. _Ada sesuatu yang salah batinnya._

"Kekasih mu itu ikut berpartisipasi _loh_ tahun ini, Sasuke." Suara wanita itu mendengung di telinganya.

_Sialan! Tournament_ seperti ini berbahaya untuk Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap pantulan drinya di depan cermin− meja rias nya. Ia duduk dengan anggun di atas kursi berbentuk bundar dan pelayan pribadinya− Hinata− sedang menyisiri rambut merah muda sebahunya dengan sangat telaten.

Mata zambrut nya berkilat tajam. Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa dan membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu pikir Hinata heran.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Sakura-_chan_," tanyanya hati-hati− takut membuat Sakura tersinggung. Tidak heran kalau Hinata berani memanggil menggunakan _suffiks 'chan'_ karena mereka memang sudah begitu akrab. Lagipula Sakura sendiri yang memintanya memanggil dirinya begitu.

"Merka berdua memang bodoh, Hinata_-chan_. Bahkan mereka bertengkar hebat seperti itu," kata Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Maksud Sakura_-chan _apa? Aku tidak paham," jawab Hinata makin kebingungan. Sakura mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Lalu memasang senyum manisnya. Menoleh ke belakang ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kepada Hinata. Kegiatan wanita berambut indigo tersebut terhenti.

"_Yappari. Nandemonai_−" Sakura memberikan senyum simpulnya kepada Hinata.

_Ada yang kau sembunyikan, benarkan Haruno Sakura_…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yaaak!_ Bisakah kau tidak menelponku di saat penting begini." Karin bergerak agresif di kursinya. Pegawai salon wanita di depannya sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Karin.

Kuteks di jari tangannya belum sepenuhnya kering. Rambut merah magenta-nya pun masih di _creambath_.

_"Besok kau sudah harus ada di Ame, Karin. Walikota ingin berbicara empat mata dengan kita mengenai pertandingan Spring Day yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi."_ Suara berat di seberang telepon terdengar tegas tak mau dibantah.

_"Dan kau sudah berjanji hanya satu hari berada di sana,"_ jelasnya lagi.

Oh ayolah… Karin memang ke Suna hanya satu hari untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian di rumah lamanya tapi kan dia juga butuh bersantai sejenak.

"Ya..ya.. aku akan secepatnya ke sana. Sudah yah aku sibuk. _Mata ne_, Gaara." Karin mencabut baterai handphone nya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. _Dasar Panda cerewet batinnya kesal._

"Nona, air hangatnya sudah siap." Pegawai salon tersebut mempersilahkan Karin ke dalam kolam spa di dalam ruangan sebelah.

Bersenang-senang sedikit sebelum pertandingan sepertinya tidak apa-apa pikir Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Moshi..moshi_…"

_"Sakura…"_ Sasuke berpikir keras kalimat apa yang ingin ia ucapkan dan ternyata ini lebih susah dibanding ujian kalkulus.

"_Doushite?_ Kalau tidak ada yang di bicarakan aku tutup saja telponnya−" belum selesai berbicara Sasuke menyela, _"Matte! Daijoubu?_" Suara Sasuke terdengar tidak yakin.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mendesah lelah. Entahlah, ia merasa lelah sekarang jika ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

_"Sou ka? Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Besok ku telpon lagi. Good Night."_

Sakura melempar _handphone_ nya ke atas kasur lalu mengambil map merah di dalam laci nakas.

Di tangannya saat ini adalah syarat atau sistem jalannya pertandingan _Tournament Spring Day_. Tadi sore ada kurir dari _VixionTv_ yang mengirimkan ini ke rumahnya. Sebagian besar ia sudah membaca isinya tapi ada beberapa yang masih belum ia mengerti. Ia bisa tanyakan itu pada Karin nanti mengingat wanita itu mewakili _Benfort Academy_. Sebelum pertandingan dilaksanakan ia harus bisa menganalisa musuh-mushnya dengan baik.

Untuk sekarang Teitan lebih berbahaya karena fakta yang ia baru ketahui yaitu Sasuke salah satu _empat Generation Miracle._ Patner _jalang_ nya pun memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa di remehkan. Tidak. Kalian salah kalau berpikir Yamanaka Ino bagian dari _generation miracle_. Ino memiliki keahlian sendiri dan Sakura tahu itu.

Dan Karin ia mahir dalam memegang senjata api. Masih ingat di benaknya, dulu Karin sering mengajaknya untuk berlatih senjata di lapangan tembak Angkatan Darat Suna City. Mengingat ayahnya bekerja di _CDC_ hal itu menjadi wajar untuknya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong ia belum mengetahui patner yang akan berjuang bersamanya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Senju, maaf jika saya lancang mengatakan ini tapi bolehkah saya tahu tema pertandingan _Spring Day_ untuk tahun ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepatkan lakukan _konferensi pers_. Aku akan umumkan berita ini sendiri." Senju Tobirama memutar kursi kerjanya ke belakang menhgadap kaca besar gedung. Di luar sana awan sedang mendung bergumul menjadi gumpalan hitam. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Oh ya… untuk pertanyaanmu tadi." Ia menutup matanya oksigen seakan esok ia sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Keningnya sedikit berkerut lalu membuka matanya kembali.

"Tema tahun ini adalah…−"

"….._Game Online_."

Entahlah… ia masih bingung memilih antara **Point Blank, DotA, atau Far Cry.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Sebenarnya authornya yang bingung mau milih game yang mana/dilempar/**

**Scene di persidangan terinspirasi dari film klasik noir Indonesia judulnya 'kala' Maklum nay penggemar film klasik abad pertengahan gitu /gak nanya woy/**

**Dan kemampuannya Ino itu memang ada di dunia ada nonton di one the spot hahaa../plakk/ tapi masih rahasia di fik ini.**

**Maaf buat fans ino semua, karena charanya di beginikan. Ini murni karena plot cerita.**

**Jangan tanya kenapa pendek, nay sibuk ngurus Mahasiswa Baru. Typo nya banyak yah? maklum gak di edit dan periksa ulang.  
**

**Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu /geer lu/ dan mereview..**

**Bagaimana chapter ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naya Aditia**

**Banjar Baru,Kalsel**


End file.
